


Shoulder

by KoshkaSnow



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 00:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13752378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoshkaSnow/pseuds/KoshkaSnow
Summary: It started with a touch on the shoulder.





	Shoulder

It started with a touch on the shoulder during a trial. Sonny, ever late and disheveled, tumbled into the courtroom, squeezing his way past the ADA with a gentle touch to alert him of his presence.  _As if Rafael could ignore the lanky detective in the first place._  The chair scraped across the polished wood floor as Sonny sat down and Rafael rolled his eyes, turning back to his files.

The nasally Staten Island accent seemed to follow Rafael wherever he went. “Counselah! Counselah!” Barba could hear him from a mile away. It’s not that he was necessarily annoyed by the detective - oh  _no_ , it definitely wasn’t that. Barba couldn’t exactly place it, but something shifted when Sonny would regularly come to him with questions about law school assignments. “Ya went to Hahvahd, help me out with this brief real quick.” Reluctantly, he helped Carisi complete the assignment and was thanked with yet another pat on the shoulder as Carisi stood up and left.

Rafael wasn’t going to lie - he had gotten used to the detective at his every beck and call, tagging along in the courtroom and sitting in his office poring over law books. He let Sonny borrow reading material and reference books and Rafael would  _never_  admit it, but Sonny occasionally had the capacity to be right about things. “Carisi, I’m going to make sure you pass the Bar exam.” It was a big promise - Rafael knew Sonny was ambitious, but would it be enough? It was his turn to place a hand on Sonny’s shoulder as the detective stared at him, wide-eyed and eager.

The day of Sonny’s exam, Barba sat in his office pouring himself another glass of scotch. He shouldn’t have been this stressed out - if it didn’t go well, the detective still had his career with NYPD to hold him up. He checked his phone every so often, looking for a sign of life from Carisi to let him know how it had gone. Suddenly startled by a sharp knock on the door, Barba snapped up in his chair, sliding the bottle to the side.

“Couldn’t have done it without you, Barba,” Sonny said, leaning against the doorframe, long legs crossed at the ankles. Rafael stood up, coming around his desk to rush over to Sonny.

“You passed?”

“Flying colors,” the detective said, beaming.

“I told you I’d make sure of it,” Rafael smiled, reaching up to clap Sonny proudly on the shoulder.

He didn’t know what to think when Sonny’s hands suddenly flew up, grasping his face as Sonny’s mouth landed on his. It was only a brief moment and Rafael’s hands dropped, hanging limply as the detective detached from him. “I’m… so-” Carisi stammered and backed away, hitting his back against the doorframe. Rafael reached behind him, pulling Carisi back inside as he closed the door.

“You have  _nothing_  to be sorry about, Carisi”


End file.
